Lost and Found
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Lucy and Edmund have been searching for Aslan’s identity in their world, but the least place they expect to find Him is in a church. Meanwhile, Susan drifts farther and farther away from Aslan and her family. Will Lucy and Edmund be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

**Summary: **Lucy and Edmund have been searching for Aslan's identity in their world for a long time, but the least place they expect to find Him is in a church. Meanwhile, Susan drifts farther and farther away from Aslan and her family. Will Lucy and Edmund convince her and the rest of their family to join church?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Narnia.

For Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, Church had never been something to think about. Church had always been something they should go to every day. The name 'God' for them was always a word in red in the pages of the Bible, nothing more. During the sermons, they never really listened. Lucy would draw, Edmund would think, Susan would sigh, and Peter would daydream. Even Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie quite thought church was important, either. Their parents had always made them go, so they had just simply brought up the tradition of it. Even they didn't pay attention to the sermons. So there came a time when Lucy was about seven when they stopped going.

"_Do you mean to say that you're in our world too, Aslan?" Edmund asked._

"I am," said Aslan. "But there I have a different name. You must find me and learn to know me by that name."

Lucy awoke with a start, slightly sweaty. She glanced across the room, expecting to see Susan there, but her bed was empty. She frowned and sighed. _That's right, _she thought. _Susan's out with her friends at a party. _Lucy reached out and turned on the bedside lamp next to her. She pulled her favorite book, _Peter Pan, _out from under her bed and began to read.

She was interrupted from a quiet knocking on the door. She tucked the book away under her pillow and got up to answer the door. Her older brother stood, slightly sweaty too. "What is it, Ed?" Lucy asked curiously, opening the door farther.

Edmund smiled grimly. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Lucy shrugged, color creeping into her cheeks. "Not really." She replied. "Want to come in?" Edmund nodded and she stepped aside, allowing the brunette boy to enter the room. He sat down on Susan's empty bed, running his hand across the blankets. "Where's Susan?" He asked, finally looking up. Lucy was sitting on her bed across from him.

Lucy sighed. "She's at her friend's party," she replied, scowling and staring at her feet.

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "This late?" Lucy nodded, silent. Edmund sighed. He, too, had noticed Susan slowly slipping away from the family lately, denying her right as queen of Narnia and servant to Aslan.

"So, why are you up?" asked Lucy, looking up again.

Edmund shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He replied, stretching his legs.

Lucy looked at him, as if pondering. "Did you have the dream again?" She asked quietly. Edmund sighed again and nodded. Lucy sighed louder and fell back onto the bed. "We've been searching for days," she said, worry in her voice. "What if we never find Him?"

Edmund jumped up and sat next to her. "Don't say that, of course we will!" He urged. Lucy looked at him sadly. "I know we will," he repeated. "We just have to look harder, that's all."

Lucy sighed. "It'd be better if Susan would help," she muttered, looking down again.

Edmund frowned. Susan had wanted no part of their search for Aslan's other identity in their world. They were sure Peter would've loved to help, but he was still up with the Professor, studying. "We'll find Him ourselves, just the two of us. It'll work out, Lu, you'll see." Lucy smiled slightly at her older brother and lay her head on his shoulder. Edmund wrapped his arm around his sister's neck and gave her other shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Now go to bed," he commanded her, smiling slightly. Lucy pouted but climbed back into bed. "Good night, Lu," he said as he turned of the lamp and got ready to leave the room.

Lucy smiled, but it was too dark for Edmund to see her. "Good night, Ed," Edmund closed the door and in a few seconds Lucy was back asleep.

Lucy woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes. She rubbed them, groaned, and lifted herself up from the bed. She saw her sister sitting on the bed, examining her purse. "Su, what are you doing?"

Susan looked up from her purse. "Go back to sleep, Lucy," she commanded, frowning at her younger sister. Then Susan went back to examining her purse. She didn't see the hurt look flicker across Lucy's face.

"Mum and Dad were worried," said Lucy flatly, not following Susan's advice and sitting up farther in bed.

Susan snorted. "Like I care," she muttered, hoping Lucy wouldn't hear. She did, and scowled.

"What's the matter with you, Susan?" she cried in a loud whisper. Susan looked up, looking cross, and set her purse on the bed. "Nothing's the matter with me," Susan said firmly. "But what's the matter with you? You've been going on about that game we used to play a long time back, you and Edmund both. It's sickening. You're eleven, Lucy; you're old enough to stop playing games like that."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "It's not a game, Susan, and you know it!" she cried, pushing the tears back. She didn't even bother to whisper.

Susan scowled. "Go back to bed, Lucy, I'm tired of your whining." She glared harder.

"Fine," Lucy snapped, the tears building up again. "I'm tired of you acting stupid." She turned around in bed and let the tears slowly stream down her cheeks. Finally Susan turned the light off and Lucy fell back asleep, having troubled dreams.

**A/N:** Fin! Mean Susan, right? So, did you like it? I'll write more chapters, I promise, but it may take a while because I've still got to add the second chapter to Something Bad. I keep on stalling, though. :( Please, please, PLEASE review!!! *puts on puppy dog face*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Guys, I am SO sorry for the extra long wait. But my computer right now won't let me get on the internet so I had to make the second chapter on my other computer that WILL let me get on the internet. Plus I've also been pretty busy with school and dance this week – I can't get on the computer on Mondays or Tuesdays at all. So, yeah, updates will be coming later than usual around this time of year. PLEASE read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Narnia belongs to Walden Media and C.S. Lewis. Not me. I wish though…

Lucy sat at the kitchen table, staring idly out the window. Her mother was cooking for guests that night, friends of hers. She was the only Pevensie child at the house that morning, Edmund off somewhere (A cricket game perhaps? She forgot where), and Susan hanging out with her friends. But Lucy didn't mind being alone. In fact, it was kind of peaceful.

"Lucy, dear?"

Lucy looked up from the window at her mother, who had stopped cooking for a moment.

"Yes, mum?" She asked.

"Could you run into the market and buy me two loaves of bread? And also a chicken breast, if you will. Here," she fished some money out of her purse and handed them to the eleven-year-old. "That should do it."

"Alright, mum, I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she took her canvas bag off of the coat rack and stuffed the money inside it. Then she put on shoes and hurried outside.

The summer air felt so nice beating pushing back her long blonde hair. She skipped merrily down the sidewalk, glad that she could get out of the house if only for a little while. _Perhaps I'll go over to Mellie's today, _she thought. She hadn't seen her best friend since the end of the school year, but she knew she was always welcome and Mellie's house. _Yes, perhaps I should, _she decided.

She stopped skipping and hopped up the steps and stepped into the market, the bell ringing above her head. The owner, Mr. G, a Russian man, looked up and smiled at Lucy, saying, "Ah, Miss Lucy!" then turned back to the customer. Lucy was always sent to run errands for her mother, so she was a regular.

"Hi, Mr. G," she said as she walked by the front desk, then she began weaving through the aisles, looking for chicken breasts and loaves of bread. When she had found what she was looking for, she tucked them under her arm and paid for them at the front desk, then, waving good-bye to Mr. G, walked out of the market and back onto the streets again.

She decided she'd take the long way home this time, just to feel the summer air again. As she was turning onto Lionel Avenue, she noticed a big crowd of people standing among the streets. _That's odd, _she thought, and hurried towards them to see what was going on.

"'_For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whoever believed in him, shall not perish, but have everlasting life.'" _A voice boomed over the excited murmur from the crowed. Lucy stood, rooted to the spot, intrigued.

"AMEN!" chorused the crowd.

"Thank you one and all for listening to Pastor Raymond!" shouted another voice, and the crowd cleared. Lucy found herself facing a podium where a small man was standing with glasses. On the ground next to the podium was a tall man with long flowing black robes.

The curiosity getting to the better of her, Lucy rushed forward to the tall man in black robes. "Excuse me, sir," the man looked down at her and smiled. "Yes?" he asked her.

"Um, what was that you were reading?" Lucy asked shyly.

And the man's face lit up with such joy that Lucy thought it would burst. "My dear girl, I was reading from the Bible. Ever heard of it?"

"Well, yes," Lucy said. "But I haven't heard from it since I was five. I don't remember any of it."

The man beamed even farther. "Well, then I suggest you take this home to your family," and he handed her a little white book that said on the cover: _'The Holy Bible.' _

"Thank you, sir," Lucy took the book. "The words you were saying sounded beautiful."

"You're very welcome, dear child. And if you have any questions – here, take my card –" he handed her a small square piece of paper with the words 'Pastor John Raymond – St. Union Church – 212 Samuel Street' written on it. Under it was a cross. "And maybe you should ask your folks if you could attend our church service this Sunday," he added.

"Thank you, sir. I will," she added, then, tucking the card in the bible and letting it fall gently into her canvas bag, she went home.

**A/N: **Really short chapter, I know. Chapter three should be coming soon, and in it you'll see more Susan and Edmund.

Oh, and for those who have read 'The Chronicles of the Luthers': I'm thinking about deleting this story. If you've read it and like it, review me in that story or send me a PM about it. Or even vote in the poll in my profile (but I don't think it's showing up :( ) Otherwise I'm going to delete it next week. Do NOT leave me a review here.

Okay, next I'm going to update 'Trapped Inside' a little more, so look for that. Thanks! PLEASE review! I'll give you cookies! :)

~ Cora ~


End file.
